


Still Dreaming

by ddelusionall



Series: He Has A Mermaid [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Paradise, Sick Character, kind of recovering is more like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Ten years later, Micky and Hero get a couple of unexpected visitors.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: He Has A Mermaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721140





	Still Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Micky sat carefully on his couch, eyes on his coffee cup and the deep brown liquid threatening to spill over the side. The liquid sloshed, and Micky held his breath, only relaxing when the coffee stayed in the cup. He smiled, brought the cup to his lips and sipped at the hot morning wake up brew.

Dark, perfectly roasted coffee was one of the few things that Micky actually splurged on when he went in to Dominical for supplies. And coffee in Central America tasted so much better than anything he could get in Korea.

As he brought the cup for a second sip, a high pitched beeping trilled through the house. Micky jumped, spilled hot coffee all over his hand, and cursed loudly. He set the cup on the clear top of the coffee table, spilling more and stood up. He wiped his hand on his loose shorts and walked out on the open balcony.

The beeping continued. It was a noise that Micky only heard when he was testing the alarm system, or when the shipment of supplies came at a time different than scheduled. The ship with his supplies had come just two days ago, and he wasn’t expecting anyone to visit.

Micky went right to the railing and looked out over the secluded bay where he had built the sanctuary for him and Hero.

A white boat was slowly pulling in.

Micky wasn’t panicking, but he wasn’t going to relax either until he knew that Hero wasn’t in any danger. This cove was Hero’s home, and he knew that Hero was smart enough to stay out of sight, but it still made him anxious when he had surprise visitors.

The ship was a large, white yacht with red trim. The sails were rolled up, the ship moving on the power of its engine. A man appeared on the ship’s bow and waved a hand over his head. Micky moved to a cabinet and took out his binoculars. He looked through them, shouted out in surprise, and almost dropped them off the side of the balcony.

Shim Changmin was waving at him.

And smirking.

Another man came up behind him and even without looking through the binoculars, Micky recognized Yunho’s body shape.

Micky spun around and practically ran through the house. He turned off the alarm and took off down the stairs toward the beach, eyes still on the boat. Almost at the beach, Micky saw the sun sparkle off Hero’s tail just as Yunho dove off the bow of the boat into the water. Even if part of Micky was glad that Yunho was alive, another part of him felt incredibly anxious.

Micky stopped at the shoreline only long enough to pull off his shirt and then waded into the shallows. He moved to where Hero was swimming with Yunho, pulling the man closer to shore. The smile on his face caused another burst of happiness, and then a pang of uncertainty. The water was up to his chest before Hero had dragged Yunho close enough for Micky to shout a hello.

Followed quickly by a, “What the fuck?”

Yunho laughed and got to his feet.

Hero let him go and swam to Micky, chattering constantly in his vowel-filled language.

Micky smiled and dropped down to accept a kiss from his very excited merman. He was very aware of Yunho’s presence, but the man didn’t say anything.

Hero kept his arms around Micky’s waist, head just above the water, and Micky smiled at Yunho.

It’d been almost ten years since he saw the man, putting him over fifty. Though if Micky didn’t know better, he’d guess that Yunho was only in his mid-thirties. His body was still in shape though his hair had more gray than before. Laugh lines crinkled around his eyes and his mouth.

“Welcome,” Micky said. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“I’m glad I’m alive, too.”

“You look well.”

“I swim a lot, and Changmin keeps me young.”

“Good to hear. Should we continue this conversation in the house?”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

They walked against the tide back toward shore. Micky was grateful when the roar of a small boat filled the slightly awkward silence. Changmin was piloting the boat toward the dock.

“You’ve done more for Hero than I ever could,” Yunho said as soon as the engine noise died. They hit the shore line, wading through the last clinging pulses of water at their ankles.

“He’s really important to me.”

“So I see.”

Hero was suddenly walking between them, naked and gorgeous, the morning sun sparkling off the few scales on his legs and torso. He gripped both of their hands, smiling to the point of laughter. Yunho smiled back, and Micky tried, though he felt himself blushing. It wasn’t like Hero to be embarrassed or even understand his nudity, especially with people that had obviously seen him naked before.

And Hero just as quickly let them go, shouted, “Min-dola!” and ran across the sand to Changmin. Changmin looked much better than he had the last Micky had seen him, stuffy and cold in a three piece suit. His hair was longer, actually brushing his shoulders. His shoulders were square, waist small and shown off in a ribbed tank top that also showed off his incredibly muscled arms. His shorts showed that like Yunho, he was nicely tanned.

Changmin smiled widely and held out his arms and Hero slammed into him, almost toppling them to the sand..

“I never thought Hero could be more beautiful,” Yunho said.

His tone was careful. Micky appreciated that.

“His skin shines deeper, his eyes are greener, his hair is longer. He’s just healthy, glowing ... beautiful.”

Micky smiled. “He is.”

Hero pulled Changmin up the staircases to the main house. Yunho and Micky followed, but had to stop off at the outdoor shower to rinse the salt and sand from their bodies. Micky noticed early on that sand and salt didn’t cling to Hero’s skin and he wished he had that ability to just shake it all free.

Micky had some extra clothes in a cupboard and offered Yunho a pair of shorts, big on Micky’s slim hips, but snug on Yunho’s stouter frame.

On the way up to the house, Micky talked about building the home and the issues with that. When they got up the stairs, Changmin already had a fruity drink in his hand and his feet up on the aquarium-coffee table. Changmin the Crab was glaring through the glass up at his feet.

Jaejoong sat on the other wicker couch, a blanket over his lap, though it barely covered what it was supposed to.

To Micky’s relief, Yunho went and sat next to Changmin, arm around the couch, and Changmin leaned into his body and offered his drink. And Hero’s smile was only for him. As soon as Micky sat down, Hero’s head was in his lap, damp hair soaking into his clothes.

The coffee Micky had spilled was gone, replaced with a fresh cup.

“I figured we ruined your morning coffee.”

Micky chuckled. “Yes.” He took a much needed sip of the fresh steaming liquid.

“So,” Yunho started. “First off, just so you’re aware, Changmin had no problems finding you here because he’s been keeping tabs on you since we left.”

Micky wasn’t surprised, but he scowled.

“Evil Yakuza after me or not,” Yunho continued, “if you had been taking advantage of what I left you or if I felt you neglected Hero at all, I would have come back.”

Micky nodded. “Okay, I guess I should have expected that.”

“Second. We were going to come sooner, but Changmin felt that shooting off to Central America when we were happily living in Malaysia might have been suspicious, and Changmin had to make sure no one was watching us.”

“Is there a third thing?”

Yunho smirked. “We found a home just outside of Dominical, on the other side. It’s about an hour and a half away.”

Micky’s eyes widened. “Wow. Okay.”

“Changmin figured that we should probably come and tell you before we bought the place, but the seller was anxious, so we bought it first and now. Well, surprise, neighbor.”

Micky chuckled. “Definitely a surprise.”

Hero suddenly sat up, babbling about something. He twisted out of the blanket and ran down the hall to Micky’s room. They heard him open a drawer, still talking, and then he was back in the room. He actually slid on the hardwood and collapsed next to Yunho. He held up his hand.

The necklace with the purple shell dangled from his hand.

Yunho smiled and shook his head. “It’s yours.”

Hero pouted and unclasped it, saying something.

“You’d think we’d learn his language by now,” Changmin said.

“You’re smart. You can figure it out,” Yunho replied, eyes on Hero. He didn’t protest again when Hero put the necklace around his neck. And Hero kissed his cheek.

Yunho smiled and then pushed him lightly. “Go back to Micky.”

“Miyee-woalee.”

Yunho chuckled.

“I’ve always wondered,” Micky said carefully, “about that necklace.”

Yunho fingered the necklace. “I gave this to Hero before I even rescued him. He was in a small indoor pool with barely enough salt water and food to survive. Even then, he was beautiful. I wasn’t supposed to find out about him at all, but it wasn’t like he was hidden or even given a chance to hide. Call it love at first sight if you have to, but he was alluring and gorgeous. The second time I saw him, I meant to be there, meant to see him, and I gave him this necklace. He had been so happy, and even if he didn’t understand me, I meant it to be a promise that I would always be back, and I’d never leave him or hurt him. I don’t know what it means to him when he gives it back, but we have always shared it.”

Micky smiled.

“You understand,” Yunho said and pointed to the fish tank where Little Changmin the Crab was lounging in the seashell that Hero had first given to Micky.

Micky nodded. “Yeah, I understand.”

Yunho suddenly yawned, and Changmin turned to him with worry etched in his face. “I’m fine,” Yunho said with a small laugh. “We did get up before the sun.”

“I have a guest room,” Micky said, “if you’d like to take a nap.”

“I would like that, thank you.”

Yunho sat up and Changmin stood quickly to help him up. Micky frowned in concern, but said nothing. He pointed down the hall. Changmin laid a hand on Yunho’s lower back. Yunho smiled at him, whispered something that had Changmin frowning again. Yunho laughed and slung his arm around Changmin’s shoulder. It may have been just to be close, but Micky wasn’t sure.

“Mi-yee?” Hero whispered.

Yoochun smiled down at him and ran his fingers over his shoulder. “Are you going to soak in the pool here or go back to the beach?” Yoochun pointed at the aquarium behind him and then outside, so Hero would understand.

Hero frowned, but got up and nodded. He walked through the living room to the side of the aquarium and the hidden stairs. Micky loved to watch him walk, watch the muscles in his ass and thighs tighten and flex. Hero did not walk enough in Micky’s opinion. Micky lost sight of him until he was in the water, tail propelling him around the tank. He smiled, put his hands on the glass and kissed it from the inside. Micky laughed and blew a kiss back.

Micky finished his coffee before Changmin returned. He sat hard on the couch and put his head in his hands.

“Is he okay?” Micky asked.

Changmin sighed. “Yes, and no.” He sat up with a growl. “He’s stubborn though. He skipped an important part of our trip, when we were in Hong Kong. A short time after we left Korea, Yunho started getting sick. The doctors found a lump in his stomach. They thought it was an ulcer, but it was cancer.”

“God.”

“Yeah. They weren’t sure how bad it was until surgery. Fortunately, they caught it soon enough, and then he had to go through chemo. It weakened him, but he has always been really strong and healthy. He’s fine now. Everything is in remission, but sometimes it drags on him, and he loses energy quickly if his day is filled with more than normal activities.”

“How long ago was this?”

“About eight years. When he ... chemo is an ugly thing. He was so thin and weak. When we still weren’t sure what was going on, if he’d ...” Changmin cleared his throat and blinked his eyes.

Micky frowned, but said nothing. He’d never thought he’d ever see Changmin emotional.

“I promised him that we would move here, be close to Hero again. He wanted to see him.”

Micky cleared his throat, but bit back the question.

But Changmin was smart. He smirked. “Calm down. Yes, Yunho used to fuck Hero, quite consistently, too, but you look at Hero the way Yunho has looked at me for the last ten years. To Yunho, Hero has been a pet, a beautiful alluring gorgeous pet, but still a pet. Fucked up, sure, but he has never said he loved him. He’s just a pet. And Yunho knows better, and I’ll rip his balls off and you can help me if he even thinks about it again. But Yunho is loyal to a fault and he won’t.”

“I know, I just don’t ...”

“And trust Hero. He’s obsessed with you.”

Micky nodded. “I know, I know.”

Changmin smirked, back to the snarky, sarcastic face that Micky knew so well. “So how about breakfast?”

o-|---////---<

Yunho slept until mid-afternoon. He was tired, but did not protest when they all went down to the beach to swim and play with Hero. He stayed in the shallows. Micky could tell that Changmin was trying not to be overly attentive and paranoid, but Changmin stayed close to him in the water.

Micky was content to lay on the beach and watch, until Hero pouted at him so cutely from the shore line, his tail flipping sparkles of water up over the sand. He had to get up and go play with them.

Changmin made them dinner, steamed crab and whitefish with mango dressing from the fresh mangos around the yard. They ate on the balcony and watched the sun set over the bay.

They built a fire on the beach, the orange light brightening the darker sky. Micky had built a few hammocks in the trees, to be close to Hero at night without making the merman sleep in the tank up at the house. Unless they fucked on the bed. Then Hero stayed in the house.

The temperature dropped slightly, and wind blew in from the ocean.

Micky relaxed, swaying slightly in the hammock. Hero curled up next to him. If he concentrated, he could see through the dark to Yunho and Changmin in the other hammock. The

“Mi-yee waolee,” Hero said and yawned.

Micky smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

He was dozing when Hero jostled the hammock to go back to the water. Micky felt cold without his body heat, but he knew Hero would be back in a couple of hours, they would wake up, entwined and secure, and watch the sun rise over the water.


End file.
